Every Heart
by Mizuhashi Azumi
Summary: Song by : BoA - Di malam Natal bersalju tahun ini, Sakura sendirian. Dia jadi ingat dengan tetangganya yang baik hati itu, penghuni apartemen nomor 201. Namun, malam itu Sakura diberikan hadiah Natal yang sangat spesial. Apakah itu ? SasuSaku SONGFIC !


Huwa… Tanpa terduga, akhirnya aku bisa membuat songfic lagi. Hihi ! Kali ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel karangan **Ilana Tan** yang berjudul **Winter in Tokyo**. Plus, lagu OST Inuyasha judulnya **Every Heart**. Sempet-sempetnya published fic baru, padahal sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolah. Hehe… Oke deh, gak usah banyak ngemeng. Langsung yak ! Jangan lupa REVIEW ya ! :D

* * *

Disclaimer :

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Every Heart © BoA**

**Winter in Tokyo © Ilana Tan**

* * *

**Every Heart**

( a song by BoA)

**--x--**

Malam Natal, adalah saat-saat yang sangat menyenangkan. Kota-kota sudah mulai terang dihiasi berbagai macam lampu, dan juga pohon natal. Dan juga boneka Sinterklas untuk menghibur anak-anak. Bersama dengan turunnya salju, Tokyo semakin tambah semarak. Meskipun cuaca dingin, tapi mereka bisa merasakan kehangatan bersama sanak saudara dan keluarga di malam natal. Toko-toko yang berjajar di sepanjang jalan kota tersebut ramai dilewati orang-orang yang sedang menikmati malam indah tersebut.

_**Ikutsu namida wo nagashitara**_

_**Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou**_

_**Dare ni omoi tsutaetara**_

_**Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou**_

Seorang gadis berambut pink berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang banyak dilalui orang-orang. Dia baru pulang sehabis bekerja di rumah sakit sebagai suster. Hari ini, dia sungguh beruntung karena tidak pulang terlalu malam. Bisanya dia pulang sekitar jam 10 malam, tapi nyatanya sekarang dia pulang jam 7 malam. Tangannya dimasukkan ke saku jaketnya karena kedinginan, dan nafasnya pun mengeluarkan uap putih.

_**Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita**_

_**Tooi hoshi ni inotteta…**_

Sakura memandang keindahan Tokyo di malam Natal, sungguh meriah. Terdengar lagu-lagu Natal mengalun lembut di telinganya, juga lampu kelap-kelip yang membuatnya terpana. Sungguh, itu sangat menyenangkan. Tapi, Sakura kembali teringat dengan kepergian seseorang setengah tahun lalu. Yang kali ini membuat malam Natalnya berbeda.

* * *

Ya, seseorang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Tetangganya di apartemen tempat dia tinggal sekarang. Waktu Sakura pertama mengenalnya, sekitar 2 tahun lalu. Ketika itu, apartemen nomor 201 tidak ada yang mengisi. Itu membuat Sakura merasa kesepian, tapi dia bisa bertemu dengan tetangga lainnya di lantai bawah. Kemudian, hatinya gembira. Apartemen tersebut terisi kembali. Dialah Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura ingat. Sebelumnya, Sasuke tinggal di London bersama keluarganya. Dan karena Sasuke menginginkan suasana baru, akhirnya dia kembali ke Tokyo. Keluarganya tinggal di London, karena sang ibu ingin terus dekat bersama neneknya. Ayahnya orang Jepang, ibunya orang Inggris. Karena keinginan ibunya itu, dia dan kakaknya lahir di London.

Sasuke pindah ke apartemen itu 2 minggu sebelum malam Natal, dengan datangnya orang itu Sakura merasa ada yang menemani. Akhirnya dia punya tetangga juga. Pertama kali Sakura berkenalan dengannya, sikapnya sangat dingin. Tapi lama-kelamaan, terlihatlah sikap baik Sasuke. Sasuke selalu menolongnya. Disaat menggantikan bola lampu, ketika dia flu dan hampir terjatuh, dan sebagainya.

_**Meguru meguru toki no naka de**_

_**Bokutachi wa ai wo sagashiteiru**_

_**Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara**_

_**Kyou mo takai sora miagateiru**_

Di mata Sakura, Sasuke adalah seorang pemuda yang baik hati. Dia juga hebat, karena dia seorang pelukis yang terkenal di London. Sasuke pernah meminta Sakura sebagai objek lukisnya, dan ketika Sakura melihatnya… Luar biasa, sungguh indah.

* * *

"_Sasuke-san, kau hebat !"_

"_Hem… Benarkah itu ?"_

"_Iya ! Lukisanmu sungguh indah, cantik sekali !"_

"_Wah, kalau begitu terima kasih ya. Apa lain kali, aku boleh memintamu menjadi objek lukisku lagi ?"_

"_Tentu saja !"_

* * *

Dan juga, dia sangat kagum dengan kehebatan bela diri Sasuke. Meskipun dia tinggal di Inggris, ternyata karatenya lumayan hebat. Sewaktu dia pulang larut malam dari rumah sakit, dia dipergok oleh pria mabuk. Pria tersebut menarik tangannya dan ingin membawanya ke suatu tempat. Dia sudah sedikit menangis ketika dia memberontak, tapi pria itu tambah memaksanya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara Sasuke. Sasuke menolongnya, walaupun dia merasa bersalah karena Sasuke diberi tinju mentah-mentah oleh si pria.

* * *

"_Sasuke-san !"_

"_Sakura, cepat pergi dari sini ! Biar aku yang urus dia !"_

"_Tapi…"_

"_Sudah cepat pergi !"_

* * *

Sasuke sangat baik, dia telah menolongnya. Terlebih lagi, Sasuke pernah mengajaknya makan malam ke sebuah restoran yang sangat diidamkannya pada malam Natal. Restoran yang sangat mewah di Tokyo, berhiaskan nuansa yang sangat elegan.

* * *

"_Huwa… Sudah lama aku menginginkan makan disini…"_

"_Hah ? Memangnya kau belum pernah kesini, Sakura ?"_

"_Pernah sih, waktu itu ditraktir temanku. Lumayan mahal lho.."_

"_Ah, tak apa. Aku punya kartu diskon kok."_

"_Apa ? Kartu diskon ?"_

"_Ya, begitulah…"_

"_Berlakunya sampai kapan ?"_

"_Ehm… Bukan masalah berlakunya sampai kapan, kartu diskonnya hanya bisa dipakai disaat hari-hari istimewa saja. Seperti malam Natal… Malam Tahun Baru… dan.. Lainnya."_

"_Oh… Kalau malam Tahun Baru tiba, kau mau tidak traktir aku lagi ?"_

"_Siapa takut ?"_

"_Hihi ! Terima kasih ya !"_

* * *

_**Donna egao ni deaetara**_

_**Every Heart yume ni fumidaseru no**_

_**Hito wa kanashimi wo mukou ni**_

_**Every Heart shiawase ukabete nemuru**_

_**Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga**_

_**Yasuraka ni nareru you ni**_

**--x--**

Hari-hari bersama tetangganya itu kian menyenangkan, semakin hari terasa semakin dekat. Karena kedekatannya itu, Sakura mulai mempunyai perasaan pada Sasuke. Tapi entah, bagaimana perasaan Sasuke terhadap dirinya sendiri. Setengah tahun kemudian, ada berita buruk bagi Sakura. Sasuke akan pergi kembali ke London, neneknya meninggal dunia. Dan berarti, dia harus sendirian lagi. Kesepian lagi.

"Sasuke-san, kau akan kembali ke London ?", tanya Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedang mengemas barang-barang.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Sambil memasukkan barang-barangnya dia menjawab tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Iya, nenekku meninggal dunia tadi malam. Jadi aku diminta ibu untuk kembali lagi kesana."

"Oh..", Sakura hanya menggumam pelan.

Tak enak melihat Sasuke membereskan barang-barang sendirian, Sakura ikut membantunya. Memasukkan ini dan itu kedalam tas, dan juga kardus. Sasuke hanya diam saja ketika Sakura membantunya, sikap dinginnya kembali muncul sama seperti dia pindah kesini.

Pagi yang hangat itu, tidak mampu menahan perasaan sedih Sakura. Dia sudah sangat senang punya tetangga yang baik seperti Sasuke, tapi kenapa Sasuke harus pergi lagi. Dia benar-benar merasa sedih saat itu, tapi rasa itu ditahannya ketika berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san…", sahut Sakura pelan.

Sasuke membalas tanpa menoleh kembali, "Ya ?"

"Apa… Suatu hari nanti kau akan kembali kesini ?", tanya Sakura dengan suara tersendat.

"Mungkin saja.", Sasuke menjawab singkat.

Sakura kembali terdiam mendengar jawaban Sasuke, dan meneruskan membantu. Dia tak kuat menahan rasa pedih itu. Sasuke sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudaranya sendiri, ah tidak. Mungkin cinta pertamanya. Karena dia selalu merasa nyaman didekat Sasuke.

Setelah beres-beres, akhirnya Sasuke sudah siap untuk ke bandara. Dia diantar oleh pamannya, Obito, yang kebetulan tinggal tak jauh dari apartemen itu. Sakura bersama Ino, tetangganya di lantai bawah, melihat Sasuke membawa barang-barang. Juga pamannya yang ikut membantu membawakan. Ino melihat tetangga terdekatnya disampingnya, dia seperti kelihatan ingin menangis. Akhirnya, Ino merangkul pundak Sakura.

"Sakura, kau kenapa ?", tanya Ino pelan.

"Ehm… A.. a.. aku…", jawab Sakura terputus.

"Kenapa ?"

"Sasuke-san… Kembali ke London… Aku..", lagi-lagi terputus perkataan Sakura.

"Kau kenapa hah ? Katakan saja padaku.", ujar Ino menenangkan.

"Aku sendirian lagi… Apartemen disebelahku kosong kembali, Ino… ", Sakura menjawab dengan nada seperti mau menangis.

"Oh… Sudah, tak apa. Kan masih ada aku.."

Setelah membereskan barang-barang, Sasuke bersalaman dan berterima kasih pada para penghuni apartemen juga pemilik apartemen tersebut. Ketika dia ingin bersalaman dengan Sakura, dia melihat wajah tetangganya itu tertunduk murung.

"Sakura, aku pulang dulu ya.", pamit Sasuke pelan.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sakura, diam saja. Semuanya jadi memperhatikan Sakura, dia kelihatan aneh hari ini. Dari tadi, dia hanya diam saja disamping Ino.

"Sakura, maaf ya kalau aku membuatmu jadi sendirian. Tapi apa boleh buat, ibuku juga sendirian tanpa aku. Nenekku pun sudah meninggal, pasti beliau sangat sedih. Jadi… Maaf ya.", ujar Sasuke menjelaskan.

Kembali, Sakura hanya terdiam. Ino jadi khawatir dengan tetangganya itu, pasalnya dia hanya diam saja. Sasuke pun menghela nafas, wajahnya sedikit menggambarkan kesalahan. Dia merasa bersalah, karena akan meninggalkan Sakura yang dari dulu sudah lama tidak punya tetangga bersebelahan. Wajah Sasuke terenyak, dia teringat sesuatu. Dia merogoh kantong celananya, dan terangkat sebuah amplop berwarna putih.

"Sakura, tolong terima ini. Ini sebagai kenang-kenangan dariku untukmu.", kata Sasuke sambil memberikan amplop itu pada Sakura.

Sakura melihat ke amplop tersebut, lalu mengambilnya. Berat, amplop itu terasa sedikit berat. Apa isinya ? Ketika Sakura ingin menanyakan hal itu, Sasuke sudah berpamitan kembali dan berjalan menuju mobil milik pamannya. Ketika sudah masuk, Sasuke membuka kaca jendela dan melambaikan salam perpisahan pada mereka semua. Sakura hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dalam, Sasuke tersenyum padanya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan ke amplop yang dipegangnya, kemudian dia membukanya. Ketika amplop itu terbuka, ada secarik kertas dan… Sebuah kalung liontin berbandul kepingan salju. Dia baca kertas itu…

* * *

_**Sakura, maaf kalau ini membuatmu sedih. Aku tahu, kau pasti kesepian kan karena kau tidak punya tetangga sebelah ? Maka itu, aku sangat memohon padamu untuk menerima maafku. Aku harus kembali ke London, tinggal bersama ibuku karena nenek meninggal. Kalau saja itu tidak terjadi, mungkin aku bisa tinggal lama disini. Tapi apa boleh buat…**_

_**Jadi, untuk mengenang kebersamaan kita sebagai tetangga yang baik, aku menghadiahkanmu kalung liontin ini. Bagus tidak ? Aku sengaja membelikannya dengan bandul kepingan salju, untuk mengingat dimana saat kita pertama kali bertemu adalah saat-saat Natal yang bersalju.**_

_**Bagaimana ? Apakah ini cukup untuk menebus kesalahanku ? Aku tunggu jawabanmu ya. Meskipun kita jauh, kita bisa berkomunikasi dengan ponsel kan. Atau tidak dengan email, hehe… Baiklah, kusudahi dulu ya. Terima kasih, sudah mau menjadi tetangga yang menyenangkan.**_

_**Penghuni apartemen nomor 201, tetanggamu yang baik.**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

* * *

Tanpa disadari, air mata Sakura sudah mulai merembes ke kertas itu. dia langsung melihat ke depan, mobil yang dinaiki Sasuke sudah tidak ada. Dia berlari sedikit dan melihat ke jalanan sempit di sekitar daerah itu, dimana mobil itu melaju. Akhirnya, dia melihat mobil itu sudah berada cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sakura menatap mobil itu sambil berlinang air mata.

"Sasuke-san !!"

Merasa mendengar teriakan Sakura, Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Sakura yang jatuh terduduk sambil menangis.

"Sakura, maafkan aku…"

* * *

_**Meguru meguru toki no naka de**_

_**Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru**_

_**Toki ni warai sukoshi naite**_

_**Kyou mo mata aruki tsudzukete yuku**_

_**Osanai kioku no katasumi ni**_

_**Atataka na basho ga aru so sweet**_

_**Hoshitachi ga hanasu mirai wa**_

_**Itsumo kagayai teita… So shine…**_

--x--

Itulah saat terakhir dimana Sakura harus berpisah dengan Sasuke. Tanpa disadari, karena memikirkan hal tadi langkahnya sudah sampai di depan gedung apartemennya. Apartemen sederhana, tidak terlalu mewah. Dia sudah menempati apartemen ini kurang lebih lima tahun. Sakura berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2 dimana apartemennya berada. Setelah sampai di depan pintu nomor 202, dia memasukkan kunci dan membuka pintu apartemennya. Setelah masuk, dia menyalakan lampu dan menyalakan pemanas ruangan.

Setelah itu, Sakura pun duduk sambil menopangkan kepalanya di *****kotatsu. Dia malas untuk mandi, karena meskipun dia pulang cepat dia sangat lelah hari ini. Lembur. Akhirnya dia meletakkan kepalanya di kotatsu dan menutup matanya. Namun tiba-tiba, ponselnya berdering nyaring. Itu membuat Sakura terkejut. Segera diambil ponselnya yang berada di dekatnya, ada sms. Ketika membukanya, wajah Sakura merekah gembira.

**From : Sasuke-san**

**Sakura, apa kabar ? Bagaimana dengan malam Natalmu tahun ini ? Sendirian ya ? Hehe… Jangan marah ya :)**

Sakura tertawa kecil membaca sms itu, Sasuke terkadang suka sekali bercanda. Lalu, datang lagi sms masuk.

**From : Sasuke-san**

**Oh ya, aku ingin memberikan hadiah Natal untukmu dari London. Hadiahnya besar, bagus sekali !! Baru dikirim tadi pagi, lalu kutitipkan kepada kakek pemilik apartemen. Coba saja kau tanya beliau, sudah sampai atau tidak**.

Secepat kilat, Sakura langsung keluar dari apartemennya dan berlari menuruni tangga menuju apartemen tempat dimana kakek dan nenek pemilik apartemen itu berada. Setelah sampai, dia langsung mengetuk pintu perlahan. Pintu pun terbuka oleh sang nenek.

"Eh.. Sakura-chan, ada apa nak ?", tanya Nenek.

"Ehm.. Begini, katanya aku dapat hadiah Natal dari Sasuke-san ya ?", balas Sakura tergesa-gesa sedikit.

"Ah iya, hadiahnya baru sampai tadi sore lho. Ayo masuk saja dulu !"

Sakura masuk ke ruang tengah, dilihatnya semua penghuni apartemen yang tidak terlalu banyak tersebut berada disitu. Termasuk juga Ino. Sakura terheran-heran dengan ini, dia menjadi penasaran.

"Ah, Sakura ! Kau datang juga !", seru Ino menghampiri Sakura.

Semuanya pun tersenyum dan menyambut kedatangan Sakura, menambah Sakura penasaran saja. Daripada begitu, akhirnya dia menanyakan hal ini pada nenek.

"Nek, ada acara apa ini ?", tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Hoho… Ini kan malam Natal, Sakura-chan. Jadi kita harus merayakannya bersama-sama, kau mengerti kan ?", jawab Nenek jelas.

Sakura hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Tapi, ada satu hal yang masih membuatnya penasaran. Apa hadiah dari Sasuke itu ? Katanya besar sekali. Ketika dia ingin bertanya dimana hadiah itu, sang kakek sudah memanggilnya duluan.

"Sakura-chan, coba lihat ini. Ini adalah hadiah dari Uchiha-san."

Dilihatnya, sebuah lukisan yang sangat indah. Lukisan padang bunga, dengan sepasang penari pria dan wanita yang menari indah. Sakura terpana melihat lukisan itu, indah sekali.

"Wuah… Hadiahnya indah, bagus sekali…", gumam Sakura masih terpana.

Sakura masih saja terkagum-kagum melihat lukisan itu. Ketika dia ingin menghampiri lukisan itu, tiba-tiba ada suara yang sangat familiar bagi Sakura.

"Hadiahnya bukan cuma itu, Sakura."

Suara itu ada dibelakangnya, ditolehnya kepalanya ke belakang.

"Astaga… Ya Tuhan…"

_**Meguru meguru toki no naka de**_

_**Bokutachi wa ai wo sagashiteiru**_

_**Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara**_

_**Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru**_

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar, tangannya menutup mulutnya. Terkejut, dia sungguh terkejut. Ternyata, selain hadiah lukisan itu…

"Sudah lama ya, sejak setengah tahun lalu. Hem…"

"Sasuke-san… Kau.. Kau kembali !"

Tanpa disadari, Sakura dengan eratnya memeluk Sasuke. Dia rindu, rindu sekali dengan tetangganya yang baik hati itu. Sasuke merasa bahwa Sakura kembali menangis, dia mengelus kepala Sakura lembut.

"Hei hei, sudahlah jangan menangis. Ketika aku pergi kau menangis, masa' aku datang kau menangis lagi ?", kata Sasuke menenangkan Sakura.

"Aku… Aku kan gembira sekali..", jawab Sakura disela isak tangis.

Semua yang ada disitu diam melihat kebersamaan antara mereka berdua kembali, mereka bahagia melihat salah satu tetangga mereka kembali ceria. Sungguh bahagia. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura sudah berhenti menangis. Dan kejutan pun belum berakhir. Setelah Sakura sudah mulai tenang, Sasuke melancarkan kejutan selanjutnya.

"Sakura…", sahut Sasuke.

"Iya, ada apa ?"

"Ehm… Kira-kira kau kaget tidak ?", tanya Sasuke.

"Kaget kenapa ?", Sakura malah balik bertanya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaket yang masih dipakainya, sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. Diperlihatkan kotak itu pada Sakura, dan dibukanya. Lagi-lagi, Sakura kembali terkejut oleh Sasuke. Sebuah cincin perak dibalik kotak itu, dan…

**"Sakura, maukah kau menjadi tunanganku ?"**

Bukan main terkejutnya Sakura. Tetangganya yang sangat dia sayangi, ternyata memintanya untuk menjadi tunangannya. Sungguh suatu hal yang tidak terduga. Sakura tersenyum dan memandang mata hitam Sasuke.

"Ehm… Tentu saja, aku mau."

Sasuke tersenyum merekah, lalu dia memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis kiri Sakura yang mungil. Setelah itu, dia memperlihatkan cincin yang sama dengan yang dipakai Sakura.

"Mulai sekarang, kita bukan tetangga lagi. Kita sudah bertunangan. Meskipun kita bersebelahan dan bertunangan, jangan panggil tetangga lagi ya.", kata Sasuke sedikit jenaka.

"Haha ! Iya, baiklah.", jawab Sakura tertawa.

"HORE ! SELAMAT YA !"

Terdengar suara para penghuni apartemen bersorak ria melihat acara tunangan dadakan tersebut. Spontan, Sasuke dan Sakura jadi malu. Yah, sedikit. Semuanya pun bertepuk tangan meriah kepada mereka berdua. Akhirnya, Nenek pun mengajak mereka berdua duduk di tempat khusus. Semuanya pun mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka, sungguh meriah malam Natal itu.

_**Meguru meguru toki no naka de**_

_**Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru**_

_**Toki ni warai sukoshi naite**_

_**Kyou mo mata aruki tsuduzukete yuku…**_

**--x--**

_Tuhan, malam ini adalah malam Natal yang sangat ajaib bagiku. Tetangga baikku, Sasuke, melamarku untuk jadi tunangannya. Sungguh romantis sekali. Akhirnya, Sasuke bisa tinggal disini lagi. Dan rencananya, keluarganya akan pindah ke Jepang karena sudah tidak ada sanak saudara lagi disana. Wah… Kebetulan yang menyenangkan, jadi untuk sementara Sasuke tinggal di apartemen ini selagi menunggu keluarganya dari London pindah. Hah… Ya Tuhan, terima kasih banyak. Engkau telah memberikan banyak keajaiban padaku, aku sangat bersyukur._

_**-Haruno Sakura-**_

* * *

*****Kotatsu : Meja kecil dan rendah dengan penghangat kaki

Muaha ! Akhirnya selesai juga euy, ckckck… Klo di novel aslinya nih, Sakura tuh jadi **Ishida Keiko**. Klo Sasuke jadi **Nishimura Kazuto**, hehe… O ya, unsur-unsur dari novelnya aku ambil dikit. Misal, tentang apartemen dan nomornya, kartu diskon, apa yang sering dibantu Sasuke saat Sakura kesusahan, kakek-nenek pemilik apartemen itu, dll. Mungkin yang udah pernah baca novel itu, fic ini ada sedikit miripnya. Sedikit ! Yang gak mirip tuh yang kata Sasuke blasteran London, dia jadi pelukis, trus pas pulang ke London lagi. Itu gak ada mirip-miripnya ma novelnya ! Ntar deh, kubikin sinopsisnya di blog. Insya Allah itu juga… Eh, gimana menurut kalian ? Kayaknya lagu ma ceritanya gak nyambung deh, tapi tak apalah. Sambung-sambungin aja ya ! –digatak-

Dan kukatakan dengan indah –kok kayak judul lagu-, fic ini sebagai pengganti update-an **Cinta Setengah Tiang** en **Mbah Dukun**. Haduh… Mau update tapi sibuk sekolah euy, hehe… Udah ya, basa-basinya. Klo udah dibaca, tinggal di REVIEW aja. Hehe… :D

**Thanks Berat for R&R !**

Azumi Uchiha


End file.
